Wario & Waluigi: Masters of Thievery
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Wario and Waluigi go to Peach's castle to steal an ancient artifact that Mario found on one of his recent adventures. What is this ancient artifact? What does it do? More importantly, what will Wario and Waluigi do if they get their grubby hands on it?
1. ch1 A New Discovery

**AN: Here we go guys! The heist of the century is here! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

The Golden Scepter, an ancient artifact found in the Desert Ruins. Rumors are that the Scepter has the ability to turn anything into gold. On one of Mario's previous adventures, he happened to lay his eyes upon the ancient artifact. Taking the artifact with him, and dodging traps that were triggered because he took the artifact, Mario made his way back to Peach's castle. Immediately after he arrived, Mario took the artifact out of his dark green traveling backpack, and handed it to the Princess. "What is this thing?" Peach asked while inspecting the mysterious object she held in her hands.

"Its a golden scepter I found in the Desert Ruins." Mario replied, "I thought you might know what it was, but I guess not…" Mario said, a sudden glum expression now on his face. He reached for the Scepter and carefully took it out of Peach's hands. "Well, seeing as you don't know what it is, I might as well just put it in the basement." Mario began to walk out of Peach's chamber only to be stopped with abrupt force by two words:"Hold on". Mario turned around to face the Princess once more.

"Make sure to keep it in a safe place, okay? It might be something rare and very powerful." Peach implied, showing an odd amount of concern. Mario nodded and walked out of the chamber, and then proceeded to go down towards the basement to stash the artifact away.

**-Wario's Castle-**

"Bwahaha! Look at all my treasure! I got loads of it! Do you see that Waluigi?!" Wario boasted with loud pointless laughter. He began to throw gold coins up in the air while sitting in his red throne.

Waluigi sat on a brown treasure chest, slightly irritated and resting his hands upon his pointed chin. "Yeah, yeah, that's great Wario, and guess what I'm doing? Sitting here with empty pockets 'cuz you keep stealing all the loot! How can anyone work with you as a partner?! You're the one that ends up with all the profit!" Waluigi stood up from the treasure chest and stomped over to Wario, who was still sitting quite comfortably in his red cushioned throne lined with golden edges. Now breathing heavily onto Wario's face, Waluigi kept ranting, "When am I going to get some loot!? I'm literally broke and you're wallowing in your neverending fortune!" Waluigi took a few deep breaths and took a few steps back, giving Wario his much needed space.

Wario gave out an exaggerated sigh, "Okay, listen. I heard Mario came back from one of his adventures with some strange object he found in the desert. I bet it has a lot of value. Guess what? Good ol' Wario here is going to give it to you as a reward. Once we steal it of course."

Waluigi's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me right? You are letting me have some loot for once?!" Waluigi's eyes gazed relentlessly at Wario, awaiting an answer. Wario nodded, and then was startled because Waluigi immediately ran up to Wario and started planting kisses on his cheek mumbling "Thank you" Over and over again. Wario put his large hands up and pushed Waluigi off of him, "Yuck! Get off of me!" He yelled, wiping his mouth and cheeks with his sleeve. Waluigi picked himself off of the long red carpet leading to the entrance of Wario's castle. Wario's castle consisted of his foyer, a long wide, and tall hallway filled with his treasures. It almost felt like a museum due to the fact that there's a wide red carpet rolled out in the middle, leading to Wario's luxurious throne.

"So, when do we steal this object from the Princess' castle?" Waluigi asked, running out of patience.

Wario stood up from his throne, "Hold on! We have to come up with a plan first. Follow me into the basement, we'll come up with something there." Wario announced to the skinny yet very tall figure before him. Walking to the left of his throne, Wario proceeded through an arched walkway with stairs descending from it. He stopped a quarter of the way through and walked back up, motioning with his hand for Waluigi to follow him. Waluigi ran over to stairs within the arched walkway, impatiently awaiting what will happen next.

**AN: Well, that was the first chapter for this story, I hope you all enjoyed it :) and I know I'm on break, but I had an intense urge to write and took it :) so I guess I'm technically back? XD**


	2. ch2 The Heist Begins

**AN: Thank you for your kind reviews everyone, they're greatly appreciated. :)**

Chapter 2

"So that's the whole plan. Got it?" Wario said as he rolled up a piece of paper containing the layouts of Princess Peach's castle on it. Waluigi sat in a chair next to Wario, twiddling his thumbs looking like he hadn't paid attention at all. Wario sprung up from his chair, and slammed his fist on Waluigi's head. The purple hat on Waluigi's head rose up as if levitating, but it was really a long bump protruding from his head.

"Ow!" Waluigi yelped in pain while quickly pushin the bump back in, and fixing his purple hat in the process. "What was that for?!" He yelled, curling his fists in anger with steam coming out his ears.

"Am I going to have to explain the whole plan again to you?!" Wario snapped.

Waluigi waved his hand back in forth in a sideways motion, "N-no, of course not." He stepped back and chuckled nervously, unknowingly putting his hand behind his head.

"Good. Time to move out." Wario walked over to a closet and opened it. It contained a disguise for both Wario and Waluigi. Wario's disguise consisted of a purple bandan stretched over his head with a red gem on the front of the bandana. Protruding from the red gem, a white feather gently swayed above it. Waluigi's disguise wasn't much different, his disguise was exactly like Wario's except he donned a black bandana instead. Good thing the bandanas covered half of their faces to hide their identities. With both of them donned with their disguises, Wario and Waluigi exited the basement and out of the castle. Wario led Waluigi to a two seater purple cadillac. With Waluigi holding onto a bar from the back of the car, Wario stomped on the gas and drove all the way to Peach's castle.

**-Peach's Castle-**

"This is it Waluigi...your prize awaits!" Wario shouted before he exited his vehicle.

Waluigi jumped off the back and walked over to Wario, "I can't wait! The treasure will be all mine!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"_We'll see about that..." _Wario thought, staring at Waluigi with a wild grin. "Ok, so did you remember to pack the porta-cannon?" He asked.

Waluigi pulled out a small black box smaller than the palm of his hand. "Uhhh yeah, here it is." He threw it into the air, causing a cloud of black smoke to appear. The smoke quickly dissipated, thus creating a black metallic cannon. Gravity took its course almost immediately, forcing the cannon to fall; right on Waluigi.

"Owowow! Get it off! Get it off!" Waluigi shrieked, shaking his legs and arms up and down with fury.

Instead of helping, Wario was laughing his butt off on the ground, carelessly rolling around and belting out laughter. "Next time, look where you throw that thing!" He said between laughs.

Waluigi felt impatient, the cannon kept crushing him with its weight. "I'm still getting crushed by a cannon here!" He yelled, hoping to get Wario's attention. After recovering from his obscene laughter, Wario lifted the cannon up, allowing Waluigi to crawl out from beneath it. "Thank you very much!" Waluigi yelled in his face, anger almost getting the best of him.

"Waluigi...you've wasted too much of our time. Just get in the cannon already…" Wario said, getting irritated by Waluigi's behavior. Waluigi jumped inside the cannon, followed by Wario. Waluigi had to pull him through because he wouldn't fit. Once both of them were situated inside the cannon, Wario ordered it to fire. They both blasted out of the cannon at breakneck speed, heading straight towards a window. Wario crashed through the window, causing the glass to shatter, followed by Waluigi who safely landed on Wario. "Get off of me Waluigi!" Wario mumbled, now even more irritated.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe I should laugh a lot first, and THEN get off you!" Waluigi retorted with a smirk. Wario didn't take this comment lightly, instead of arguing back, Wario used his brute strength to lift himself off the ground. This caused Waluigi to fall off and tumble across the floor, hitting the brown brick walls as a bonus. When both of them regained their footing, Wario felt a sudden sense of fear.

"Hang on...that window breaking sounded kind of loud, what if Mario and the others heard it?!" Wario asked, freaking out.

Waluigi slapped him on the back, "Relax, were on the second floor in a small room. I'm sure no one hear us up here. Unless you want to count those stained glass windows of Peach." He chuckled a little after he said that and continued, "Come on, let's go." Waluigi began to walk out of the room, Wario cautiously followed.

**-Mario's POV-**

"_Ahhhh, sitting here in the basement near the water leveling system is so relaxing. Especially since I have a lounge chair to lay on, and a nice hot chuckoccino." _ I thought, while fixing my pair of black sunglasses to properly fit my face. "_You know what? It's kind of funny how I'm wearing a pair of sunglasses inside when there's no sun. Oh well, it completes the relaxing scene anyway. I can just imagine the warmth of the sun, beating down on my exposed skin. Yeah….that feels nice. Why am I sweating? That's odd." _I feel like my thoughts are getting the best of me. _"Hang on, I just heard something, it sounded faint, almost like glass shattering. Huh, I guess it was just Luigi breaking Peach's favorite vase on accident again, that's like the fourth time he's done that. I'm surprised Peach doesn't make him pay for each new replacement. Alright, back to chillaxing...yeah…"_

**-Back to Wario and Waluigi-**

Wario and Waluigi tip-toed out of the room, hoping to scavenge the castle for the ancient artifact.

"Lets head downstairs." Waluigi whispered to Wario who nodded in agreement. Waluigi carefully stepped upon each stair, as did Wario. Wario had to keep going slower and slower because Waluigi felt like taking his time, and being as quiet as possible. Wario got fed up and pushed him down the stairs, causing Waluigi to tumble and roll down to the large yellow circle in the center.

"Oops…" Wario whispered with an evil smirk.

Waluigi picked himself off of the floor and silently grumbled at Wario, "What was that for? I thought we were trying to be quiet!" He shouted under his breath, carefully trying to make sure only Wario can hear him.

"Mario? Was that you?" An unknown voice was heard coming from the room where the Bob-Omb Battlefield portrait rests on the wall.

"Shit…we're screwed…" Waluigi whispered. A sense of paranoia overcame the two of them as they stood there, stopped dead in their tracks, and unfortunately not knowing what to do next. The door to Bob-Omb Battlefield creeped open.

**AN: What do you think is going to happen to the Wario bros? Are they going to get caught? Who's going to come out the door? Find out next time :)**


	3. ch3 Wario & Waluigi: Castle Crashers

**AN: Are you ready? I hope you are, because the mysterious person is going to be revealed… **

Chapter 3

Wario and Waluigi frantically searched for places to hide, seeing none, they both had to improvise. Waluigi crammed into the crevice between the door and the castle's wall, hoping the person wouldn't notice him, although he is much taller than the door. Wario hid behind the staircase, out of sight. Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for, the person came out of the door, turning his head left and right, while searching for that sound he heard. The door was literally centimeters away from Waluigi's neck, since his head towered over the door itself. Waluigi took this split second to see who it was: Luigi. He took a few steps forward, still scanning the area around him for the strange noise. The door slowly closed with a neverending creak, leaving Waluigi exposed and vulnerable. Holding his breath, Waluigi tried his best to sneak behind Luigi, being ever so careful not to make a sound. Luigi stepped down a small red staircase and walked towards the center of the room and stood on the large yellow circle. Now Luigi came into Wario's view, seeing as he had to get rid of the pest, Wario started to sneak to the left and made his way behind Luigi, nodding his head at Waluigi to signal everything was ok. Surprisingly, Luigi still had no idea both of the Wario bros tip toed behind him and were poised inches behind him. Waluigi held three fingers up to Wario; two fingers, and finally one finger. Both of them lunged at Luigi simultaneously, tackling him to the ground. "Ahhhhh! Mario! Help-" Luigi screamed, but became silent due to Wario's large hands covering his mouth. They silenced his cries to mere muffles and moans. While Wario took care of Luigi's cry for help, Waluigi took some rope out his pocket and tied Luigi's legs and hands, leaving him in a hogtied position. Next, Wario lifted him up, and threw him in a nearby supply closet.

"That takes cares of him…" Wario said, relieved that Mario didn't hear all the ruckus, at least he hoped he didn't.

Waluigi's eyes averted to the double doors at the top of the middle staircase, "Wario, we should keep going, we gotta move fast," he informed Wario, who nodded and headed up the staircase. Waluigi followed Wario into the double doors, and both of them climbed a winding staircase, which lead to another door. After they passed through that door, a room that looked like a neverending circle, came into their view.

"You go left, I go right." Wario explained, heading to the left.

Waluigi's arm elongated towards Wario's direction, "Wait! I'm supposed to go to the...eh, its no use...I'll just go right." He sighed and began to examine the right side of the room. Waluigi walked around the circular room, looking at the large, brown brick staircase with red carpeting. Taking a quick glance at it, he pressed on, and saw a door inside a brown brick alcove, but decided to look at it later with Wario. When he felt there was nothing more of interest, Waluigi kept walking, hoping to see Wario on the way. He kept walking and walking, yet still no sign of Wario. "Wario?! Where are you?" he shouted out loud, using his hand to amplify his call. No answer. "_Dammit Wario, how can you get lost in a room thats just a giant loop! Ugh, guess I better find him…" _he complained in his thoughts, and went around examining everything even closer this time. One thing caught his eye, a rather small painting of a mountain. Waluigi carefully lifted his finger to touch the painting, a ripple appeared when he touched the painting. "Woah, what is this?" he asked himself, and stuck his finger further inside the painting. He moved it around for a while, then put his whole hand and moved that around too.

Everything was going well until he felt a tug on his hand, at first the tug barely did anything, but then, oddly enough, its strength grew, pulling him harder and harder. Waluigi lost his footing and nearly had his whole arm in the painting. He desperately tried to pull out of it, but unfortunately couldn't. Whatever force pulled him in wouldn't let go until Waluigi was swallowed by the painting. Eventually, he finally gave up and the painting swallowed him whole, after that, everything turned pitch black in Waluigi's vision. Waluigi felt himself waking up, the blackness switched on and off to a bright a blue sky. Finally, the blackness never came back, and all Waluigi saw now was the beautiful blue sky, the sun shining brightly on his face. He stood up and shook his head, "Woah, that was crazy! Did that painting really swallow me whole?" he asked himself yet again, exploring his newfound surroundings. He looked high and low, seeing giant red mushrooms and light brown dirt pathways up a tall, tall mountain. Half dirt, half stone, the mountain surely made Waluigi gasp in awe. He watched as water from a waterfall gushed its way into a small pond nearby. Just as Waluigi felt relaxed from the amazing scenery around him, a shadow appeared above him. He looked in the direction of the sudden shade blocking his sunlight, it was none other than Wario grinning like a mad man. "W-Wario? How'd you get here?" Waluigi asked him, standing up to see him eye to eye.

"Well, I wanted to see if there were any hidden safes behind some of the paintings, so I tried to move this really small one, but it didn't budge. So, I decided to ram it to see if it would break. That's how I ended up flying through the painting and ending up here," Wario explained while Waluigi stared him, looking completely uninterested.

Waluigi sighed, "Whatever, let's just get outta here ok?" Waluigi began to walk ahead to a single dirt path, with large red mushrooms on the left of it. Wario trailed behind him, dreading the fact that they'd have to scale this whole mountain.

**AN: Ok, thats the end of the chappie :) No cliffhanger here really, sorry to dissapoint you guys XD**


	4. ch4 Tall, Tall Mountain

**AN: Ok, I'm going to try and improve my writing even further, my brother helped me edit a few mistakes in my last chapter. He gave me some tips on shortening things and on spacing plus grammar. So, I'll be working hard to improve my writing, I'll inform you if my older bro helped me out or not. **

Chapter 4

The mountain seemed to never end as Wario and Waluigi traversed through the enemies and obstacles. On their way to the top, they encountered moles; bob-ombs, and a stubborn chuckya constantly trying to throw them off the ledge. Those enemies aside, the bros had to leap across deep chasms and climb over a tangled vine maze. After all those challenges, the bro's found themselves stopped in their tracks. A large, long, log capable of rolling over a countless number of times stood in their path, and they definitely didn't want to fall all the way down to the bottom of the treacherous mountain.

Wario placed his foot on the edge of the log, "Well, I guess we'll have to go one at a time," he told Waluigi, who was still dealing with the chuckya from before. The spherical, purple monster chased him relentlessly, regardless of how exhausted Waluigi became. Ignoring him completely, Wario stepped on the large log, and carefully watched it slowly roll. Wario had to time his steps correctly to not fall of the log. Many steps later he jumped off the log and landed on a dirt ledge next to the waterfall. "Come on Waluigi! Get rid of the chuckya and lets go!" he shouted across the huge gap between them. Waluigi quickly faced his fears and stopped running away from the chuckya. Taking out a red cape, and waving to his side, Waluigi hoped the chuckya would take the bait. It did. The chuckya rushed at him, its red balls for arms going up and down, trying to catch the red cape waving around to Waluigi's side. When the chuckya was too close for comfort, Waluigi raised the cape, causing the chuckya to run off the edge.

Waluigi wiped some sweat from his brow, "Phew, that was close..."

"Lets go!" Wario yelled, impatience taking over. He rolled the log back to its original position as best as he could, and watched as Waluigi stepped onto the log. He stepped along with the rolling log, safely making it across.

"Ok, I made it...and Wario! Quit rushing me! You know I could've died back there!" Waluigi shouted, fists curled up.

Wario gazed up at the top of the mountain, "We don't have much more to go, let's keep moving. My...I mean, your treasure awaits!" he broke out into a nervous laughter, sweat rapidly dripped down his forehead. They both kept climbing the mountain, fighting enemies along the way. As they neared the top, the dirt became stone. The waterfall began to narrow as they came closer to the top of the mountain. A cloud with a strange expression tried to blow them off of the mountain a few times, and a monkey stole Wario's cap, making Wario chase for nearly half an hour. Those events aside, Wario and Waluigi made it to the top of the mountain. A power star floated above the peak.

"Thats it?! A power star? We climbed all that for a power star?!" Wario shouted, and began to stomp the ground in frustration. Waluigi took this chance and jumped to acquire the shining power star. Immediately after he took it, both of them warped out of the mountain, and fell out of the painting. Getting up from the floor, they looked around to see the familiar surroundings of Peach's castle yet again. "Let's go up that large staircase Waluigi," Wario said, pointing towards the staircase leading even further upstairs. Trudging up the red stairs, Wario noticed how the door at the top of them looked quite different from the rest of the doors in the castle. Throwing that thought aside, Wario walked inside with Waluigi. They both gawked in awe with the amount of blue in the room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all the color blue. A gigantic grandfather clock loomed over their heads in the back of the room. Wario walked up to it, perplexed by the gold pendulum swinging back and forth. All of a sudden, it stopped swinging, and the tile Wario stood on disappeared, causing him to fall through. Waluigi quickly jumped in after him, the pitch blackness swallowing him too.

A huge splash of water shot of the shallow pathways in the basement, the Wario bros landed safe and sound, except for a few bruises. Both of them got up from the shallow pool of water and looked around at their surroundings. "Wario, I can feel it." Waluigi mumbled, wringing his gloves of excess water.

Wario looked amused, "What exactly do you feel?" he asked, turning his head towards him.

"I can feel the treasure, its near us I know it!"

Wario sighed, "You're going crazy Waluigi, lets just find this thing alright?" Wario waded the water flooded pathways of the basement, searching far and wide for the treasure.

"Where is it?" Wario asked himself out loud, frustration getting the best of him even though they have been searching for a few minutes.

"What about this door Wario?" Waluigi asked, pointing to a door to the right of Lethal Lava Land. Without waiting for Wario, he opened the door and was surprised at what he saw. The treasure.

**AN: Well, now that the Wario bros have found the treasure, will they get it out safely?**


	5. ch5 The Golden Scepter

**AN: Here we go guys! Final chapter! **

Chapter 5

It was a large, golden scepter, engrained inside a stone pedestal. The treasure Waluigi longed for stood a mere ten feet away from his fingertips. "I'm going to grab it! Waluigi exclaimed, using his long legs to run up to the pedestal with haste. He held the rod of the scepter in his hands and made sure he had a stern grip. Using all the strength he had, Waluigi tried to pull it out of the pedestal, but to no avail.

"Want me to give it a try?" Wario asked, flexing his muscles. Waluigi nodded and stepped back from the pedestal as Wario came towards it. With one quick pull, the scepter slipped out of the pedestal with ease. "Bwahaha! That was easy! Now, let's test this thing out shall we?" Wario pointed the scepter at Waluigi.

Waluigi scuttled away in fear, "Wait! We don't even know what it does!"

"You're right. That's exactly why you're the perfect guinea pig!" he shouted and waved the scepter at Waluigi. The tip of the scepter glowed and projected a bright, yellow beam at Waluigi, turning him into solid gold. "Bwahaha! This is amazing! With this I can turn anything into gold!" Wario boasted to himself, and ran out of the room and further into the castle basement. Wario kept running throughout the basement, occasionally stopping to transform random objects into gold. When Wario returned to the main area of the castle, two people were there waiting for him. Mario and Luigi stood in front of him, their facial expressions filled with anger and disgust.

Mario held out his hand, "Give us the golden scepter Wario." he demanded.

Wario pointed the scepter at them, "How 'bout no?"

Mario and Luigi both cringed, seeing as they couldn't convince him. They only had one option left.

"Luigi! Stand back!" Mario yelled, charging a sparking, red ember in his palm.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Wario scoffed, his confidence residing in a smirk on his face.

The tiny burning ember inside Mario's palm grew even larger, the flames now licking the outside of Mario's hand. He brought his hand back and hurled it forward, creating a huge, massive firewave heading towards Wario. Since Mario was so close to him, Wario immediately felt the flames burn his skin and engulf him. After the firewave passed through him and crashed into a nearby wall, Wario was covered in ashes, his skin letting off a enriched, dark smoke. He coughed some black smoke out of his mouth and fell to the floor, along with the scepter. Wario was sprawled across the floor unconscious, the blast might have been too much for the brute to handle.

Luigi picked it up and looked at it with utter confusion, "Where'd you find this Mario?" His eyes gazed over at the red plumber.

"I found it in the Desert Ruins," Mario answered.

"Oh, so you found it on your last adventure...anyway...what are we going to do with this-" The scepter disappeared from Luigi's hands. "Scepter," he continued, eyes averting to his now empty hand. He gazed over to the left, seeing something shining back. Luigi had to squint to get a better look at the unknown object. His eyes widened with fear. The object was a golden statue of Waluigi, and it moves! "Waluigi?" Luigi asked the statue with a dumbfounded expression clearly on his face. It turned its head to face him and immediately dashed after Luigi. In a split second, Waluigi already made it in front him, giving him an uppercut before Luigi even had time to react. The impact of Waluigi's golden fist sent him flying through the roof of the castle and abruptly landing outside in the gardens. Back inside the castle, Waluigi made his next move. Holding out his hand in the shape of a gun, he pointed his finger at Mario and pretended to pull a trigger. A blast of a dozen tiny gold bars flew at Mario like bullet bills: only smaller. Mario reacted with a prompt dodge to the left, firing a few fireballs shortly afterward. The fireballs hopped along in a predictable pattern toward Waluigi. With a flick of his finger, a thick sheet of gold rose around him, blocking the fireballs. After the fireballs dissipated from existence, the sheet of gold shrank back down to the ground.

Waluigi took the initiative to attack yet again, dashing after Mario. He raised his golden fist behind his head, ready to strike at any given moment as he rushed even closer to Mario. Having read his movements and predicted his attack, Mario prepared for a defensive counter. He simply held his hands out: palms open and facing his opponent. Just as Mario predicted, he jutted his fist forwards. To Waluigi's dismay, Mario caught the punch with his left hand and then quickly grabbed Waluigi's arm with the other. With a surprised look evident on his face, Waluigi was jerked to the side. Mario slowly built up momentum to spin him around. After the initial momentum was settled, he increased the spinning speed. A few quick spins later and Mario let go of Waluigi, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. As if unharmed, Waluigi pushed himself off the wall, leaving a huge crater behind. With a raised fist in the air, an aura of light glowed around Waluigi's fist. Then he slammed it into the ground, thus creating a shockwave turning the floor into gold. The shockwave traveled faster than Mario's own kart on a dozen mushrooms, immediately catching up to him. Gold crawled up his skin, which didn't stand a chance against the gold scouring every inch of it. Soon Mario was no more than a golden statue.

Feeling confident that he won, Waluigi walked over to Wario to see if he had woken up from his unconscious state. He did. Wario leaned against the wall near the main staircase, seeming content and overall impressed with Waluigi's newfound abilities. "Looks like I got my treasure."Waluigi exclaimed, waving the scepter back and forth, which actually turned him back to his normal self. "Cool, didn't know I could that!" He chuckled, "Time to rule the world. Come on Wario." Waluigi headed towards the entrance to the castle with Wario slowly lurking behind.

"I'll get that treasure from you Waluigi: someday." Wario mumbled, slowly treading his way out of the castle and into their kingdom. A new world awaits.

**AN: I apologize for updating a little late, my summer english class just started today and I'm going to be a lot busier from now on until the end of July. This means later updates for you guys, and more stress for me. YAY! Stay tuned, I'll have a new story soon, don't know when, but I'll work on it when I can.**


End file.
